


Love Everlasting

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny, Ron and Pansy explore the incestous nature of Purebloods





	Love Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sequel to "The Best of Friends"

  
Author's notes:

This story is co-authored by Wizardt.

Thank you to my awesome beta, TheTrioMakesMeHot, for her beta on this fic!!

* * *

“Ron…” Ginny said sweetly, “come on, it will be fine.  I know how much you liked watching Hermione and me.”

 

Ron’s face turned slightly pink, but his cock began to throb from the memory.  “Yeah, but you, Hermione and I go way back.  This is Pansy we’re talking about.  She’s ‘er rather spirited… not to mention my fiancée!”

 

“Oh, Ron, I know she is _spirited_ , you don’t think we haven’t had a little girl time together before now?”

 

Ron stopped in his tracks, “You mean…you and Pansy?  When did this happen?  And why didn’t she tell me?”  

 

“I think she wanted it to be a surprise, and never mind when it happened.  It happened, and seeing as how we’re all going to be one big happy family…”

 

“I dunno, Gin…”

 

“Come on, Ron.  We’ve both shagged her already, and after you and I were together with Hermione, this seems like a brilliant idea.  Besides, what could be hotter than watching your baby sister and your new fiancée?”

 

Ron had to admit the vision was fetching, but he still had some lingering reservations about what he might allow himself to do to his sister in the heat of the moment.  Somehow, Pansy’s opinion on the matter, that it was perfectly natural for Purebloods to be drawn to their relatives because they had been intermingling for centuries in the name of keeping the line pure, didn’t help Ron feel like less of a pervert for coveting his sister.  

 

Ginny stepped into Ron and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body fully into his, feeling him swell against her hip.  “Please, Ron,” she whispered just brushing her lips against his.  “Pansy is waiting for us…”  
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Pansy looked around the room once more, because Ron and Ginny would be here any moment and she wanted to be sure that everything was perfect. The flames in the fireplace were bathing half the room in a warm orange glow and the other half was illuminated with a few candles set floating in place. 

 

Pansy was satisfied that the room, despite its place in the Slytherin dungeons, was warm, inviting, and she hoped the Gryffindors would approve.  She smoothed out the rich green dressing gown she wore, fully aware of how well it showed off her curves. Underneath, she wore only an emerald silk camisole and matching knickers…which she knew weren’t going to stay on for very long.

 

As she sat on the edge of the bed and waited, she regarded the lovely ring that Ron had given her over the holidays. She turned her hand over and over, looking at the stone as it sparkled in the candlelight. One thing kept coming back into her mind... _I’m so lucky_. 

 

Ron’s and Ginny’s hands were interlaced as they made their way down to the dungeons, to Professor Slughorn’s old quarters. Ron reached for his wand – “ _Lumos_!” he said as they descended the dark spiral staircase.  He knew Ginny was probably not fussed in the least about the dark and dismal path, but he pulled it protectively into him nonetheless.  

 

Ginny found the darkness exciting actually, just adding to the anticipation she felt.  But when they reached the bottom of the staircase the damp dungeons gave her a chill.  She knew Ron’s body was strong and warm, so she slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her tightly, resting her head against his heart.  “It’s cold, Ron,” she whispered. “Hold me a second, okay?”  

 

Ginny looked up at her brother with a curious and sweet expression. “Ron?” she began, “How did you really feel that night we were together with Hermione?  About how I had my hands…on you,” she asked while pressing against his cock a little for emphasis, “and how you had your fingers inside me…and the way we _kissed_ at the end?”  

 

Ron’s heart was pounding; he could feel the desire radiating from his sister.  The way she was holding him, looking at him, made his body ache for hers.  _She’s so beautiful, so sensual, and so **forbidden**. _ Ron didn’t have the words to convey what he felt about that night, about how he allowed himself to touch his sister the way he did, so he answered by lacing his fingers behind her head and kissing her, consuming her. 

 

Ginny could feel her skin burn with desire as Ron’s hands and tongue possessed her.  It felt so right to have him touch her like this, and she wanted him to take her right there against the door… _the door that held Pansy on the other side…Right._   Ginny forced herself to pull back gently from Ron and look longingly up into his glazed eyes, “You’re my brother, Ron, and I love you.  I want to _show_ you, but I understand if –“

 

“– I love you too, Gin, you know I’d do anything for you,” Ron replied while running his fingers through the ends of his sister’s tousled locks.  Ron then moved to Ginny’s side, with his arm around her slender waist and used his wand to unlock the door.

 

Pansy noticed the charm on the door release and stood upright quickly, as if she had been caught doing something naughty.   _Not yet_ , she chided herself as she watched Ron, and then Ginny, enter the room, looking a little flushed. _Had they been snogging? Oh, Gods_... 

 

“Hello, you two!” she said accusingly, putting her hands on her hips. “Did you start without me?” Pansy laughed and stepped towards them, kissing Ron as she put her arms around them both.  

 

She could taste Ginny’s sweet mouth on Ron’s straight away, and knew they _had_ been snogging just outside the door. She pulled away, smacked her lips and smirked at Ron, letting him know she could taste his sister on his lips.

 

Ron smiled slightly, reached for the clasp on Pansy’s robe and with a slip of his fingers it fell open.  He stepped towards her a bit and placed both hands on her shoulders, ever so slowly pushing the silken material back off her body, hungrily admiring her creamy skin and emerald lingerie.

 

Ginny’s heart leapt and as Pansy’s robes cascaded to the floor, she ran her hands down the length of Pansy’s smooth back and kissed her neck before moving around to Ron.  

 

She rested her hands on her brother’s chest and then her fingers met at the top buttons of his shirt.  She looked up at him; almost asking for permission, as her hands silently undid each button, one by one.

 

Pansy stood a bit to the side of Ron and Ginny, knowing tonight was about them, and she was just the catalyst. She smiled at that, looking them over as they touched and undressed each other and began to caress herself through the silk covering her body. 

 

Ginny tugged Ron’s shirt free from his Muggle jeans and then moved her hands up to slide it off his shoulders and down his arms.  She looked longingly at her brother for a few breaths and then began to work his belt free.  

 

“I love you, Sis,” he whispered as he bent forward to kiss her sweet mouth while sliding the zipper of her floral dress down her back.  He then curled his fingers under the straps holding her dress up and watched it fall off her body, revealing the pale gold silk slip with matching knickers underneath.  

 

Pansy bit her lip as she watched the two youngest Weasleys undress one another and resolved to buy a pensieve tomorrow, bugger the cost, because this memory, this night, was too precious to be forgotten. Her own hands, which she had been idly running over her sides and over her arse, came to rest; one on her mound, pressing the soft silk of her knickers down against her smooth folds, and with the other, Pansy cupped her breast and teased a nipple to hardness. 

 

Pansy rubbed herself and struggled to keep her feet as she watched, noting that their hands were a bit hesitant at first, but they gained confidence as the moment grew, and she wondered how many times these two had pictured this night in their minds – she thought of Ginny, imagining herself just striding into Ron’s room in the Burrow, taking his pants down and pulling out his cock, or Ron imaging himself stealing down the hall to his sister’s room, pushing her dress off and devouring her neck. Pansy moaned, but neither of the redheads heard it, and Pansy looked down and realized that she’d pushed her hand down into her knickers and she was rubbing her clit; and _Gods_ , she was _wet_.

 

Ron could feel the heat radiating from Ginny’s skin as he moved his hands over the length of her back.  He bunched her slip between his hands at the small of her back and slid it over her head, caressing her slender arms as he did so.  He moved his hands down the front of her tender neck, her chest, until one hand was over each breast.   He gently massaged and kneaded them, feeling her rosy nipples harden in his palms, and his cock swell shamelessly in response.

 

“Your hands feel so good on me, Ron,” she confessed while unzipping his pants.  Ginny hooked a finger from each hand into a belt loop and pulled her brother’s jeans off his hips and down his legs.  She watched him step out of them and her eyes suddenly locked on his hard cock straining against the maroon boxers and then glanced longingly into her brother’s eyes.

 

Pansy bit her lip, letting Ron and Ginny concentrate on one another – their endearments, the way their eyes ate each other up... _Gods, this was a brilliant idea._ She knew they had plenty of unresolved lust for one another and sweet Merlin, it was getting resolved tonight, that was for sure.

Ron began to kiss his sister hard with need and one of his hands slid down her smooth stomach to the top of her mound.  He rested his palm there for a moment, and when he felt her arch into his hand, he let his fingers touch her lips through her silken knickers.  She was so wet her knickers were nearly soaked through and Ron continued to slide the slippery fabric the length of her folds, ever so subtly teasing the side of her clit.   
  
Ginny shuddered as her brother’s fingers taunted her and the wet silk knickers created a certain friction that made her moan, “Ohhh, Ron…” in desperation.  She could feel his hard cock against her leg and moved her hand down just inside the waistband of his boxers.  “Please, Ron…let me…” escaped her lips, as her hand crept down further and the tips of her fingers tickled the base of his cock.  

Pansy watched, totally mesmerized, as Ron and Ginny went after one another with such enthusiasm it made her ache. She couldn’t imagine how they contained the passion they showed for one another all this time.  Witnessing the two redheads kiss and touch each other dissolved her remaining willpower and she tugged her knickers to the side and began fingering herself.

  
Ron opened his eyes as he felt Ginny slide her hand around the base of his cock and begin to stroke him.  He saw Pansy, with her fingers buried deep inside her pussy, and the last reservations he had about being with his sister and having his fiancée witness them vanished.  As much as Ron craved the feel of his sister’s warm hand stroking his shaft, he wanted to taste her.  So he swiftly scooped her up and carried her over to a plush chair by the fireplace.  He set her down gently and kissed his way down her body while placing her legs over the armrests. 

Ginny threw her head back against the chair and snarled her hands in Ron’s ginger hair as he descended her body.  Her very core was anticipating his tongue on her…she’d wanted this moment for _so long_.  “Yes, Ron…I want you to taste me…need to feel your tongue…“ Ginny’s words were cut off when she felt Ron pull her knickers aside and gently lick up the center of her folds.  “Oh, Gods…” she wailed, feeling her brother’s knowing mouth for the first time.  She gripped his hair even tighter “Ron…” she moaned, as his lips sucked in the tip of her clit. 

  
Pansy stood near the arm of the chair and braced her hand against the back, right behind Ginny’s head, and her other hand resumed its ministrations. She looked down at them as Ron dipped his head into his sister’s crotch and she smiled, moaning again at the sight. _She’s finally feeling it_ , Pansy thought, knowing all too well the talent in Ron’s tongue.  Pansy let the hand that was behind Ginny’s head drift down, closer to Ginny’s hair – she didn’t want to interrupt, but she wanted to touch Ginny, and if Ginny moved into her hand she knew it was all right.

  
Ginny’s body felt so alive, so sensitive and she was aching to feel Pansy’s mouth on hers, so she reached up to pull Pansy down into a kiss.  Pansy’s long, dark hair spilled beside Ginny’s face and her shoulders as their tongues lashed and played with one another while she arched her hips up into Ron’s mouth, pleading with him to do more. 

Ron raised his head for a moment when he heard both girls moaning loudly, and _fuck_ the sight of their tongues darting around each other made his cock ache to be between them.  He bowed his head again and began to swirl his tongue in playful circles over Ginny’s swelling bud while he eased two fingers into her tight little entrance.  He felt her clench around them in response and he could now only think of how fucking incredible it would feel to have his baby sister’s tight little pussy gripping his cock as he slid slow and hard in and out of her.  

Pansy moaned into Ginny’s mouth and brought her hand down to caress the redhead’s firm tits, kneading them and pinching her nipples as she kissed Ginny hard. She then kissed and licked her way down Ginny’s neck, and she leaned closer against the arm of the chair, still finger fucking herself and urged, “Come on, Ginny…Merlin only knows how long Ron’s wanted to taste your sweet juices.  Cum for your brother, Ginny. Come on.”  

  
Pansy writhed and she could feel a small orgasm building within herself, centered in her sensitive clit, as she rubbed her pussy and watched the Weasleys do what they had only dreamed of doing. 

  
Ron’s tongue continued to gently savor Ginny while his fingers moved in and out of her more intently.  He heard Pansy driving Ginny on so he then left his fingers deep inside his sister and worked them to massage that spot he knew would make her cum hard and fast.  He settled his mouth over her clit and used his tongue to massage it in rhythm with his fingers _.  Come on Ginny_ , he thought _, right on your brother’s face_. 

“Oh, Pansy…. he’s…it’s…so good…” Ginny wailed as she felt an intense need for release spreading across her lower back, her stomach, and her thighs.  She concentrated on Ron’s tongue and the pressure of his fingers and suddenly she screamed, her orgasm catching her off guard.  Her head crashed back, sending her red mane spilling over the back of the chair while her chest heaved rapidly and her hips jerked up into Ron’s face.  She could feel waves cascading down from her center, engulfing Ron’s fingers as he gently withdrew them so his tongue could devour the sweetness flowing from her.    

  
Pansy moaned and leaned heavily against the chair, bringing herself off with her fingers as she watched her beloved Ron lick his sister to climax. Pansy moaned into Ginny’s mouth as she came in an intense shudder which made her clit even more sensitive. Even though she continued to kiss Ginny, Pansy cast her gaze down Ginny’s body to Ron, letting him know she loved this, that it was okay for him to share something this intimate with his own sister. 

 

And Gods, the sight of his tongue on her smooth folds was driving Pansy spare. Pansy watched as Ron placed loving, sweet kisses all over Ginny’s pussy lips and the insides of her thighs, and she moaned because she knew how good Ron’s mouth was, and now his sister knew it too. 

 

Pansy straightened up a bit, leaned away and caressed Ginny’s neck and breasts as she looked down at Ron.  She met his clear, gorgeous blue eyes and her breath hitched.  The _want_ in his eyes was so bright and urgent and almost a little dangerous that she was taken aback. “I love you, Ron,” Pansy said huskily, and shivered in anticipation of all this night held to come.

  
Ron’s eyes locked with Pansy’s, “I love you, too.”  Then he glanced at his sister, while still caressing her pussy with his hand.  He lowered her legs and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Ginny’s knickers and slowly slid them off.  Ginny still looked a bit dazed as he stood up and reached for her hand, helping her to stand.  

Ginny’s hair fell wild and messy down her back as she slid her hands around Ron’s waist and tilted her head up for a kiss while standing before him.  As her tongue met his and she tasted her fresh orgasm on his lips, she pushed his boxers down off his hips. 

  
Pansy pulled her own knickers down and off, seeing as how the redheads had shed their last stitches, and she stood naked beside the two of them as they kissed. “I’d like some of that, please, Ron,” she said, smirking, and she put her hand under Ron’s chin and tilted his head down into a kiss, tasting Ginny’s fluids on his lips and tongue. Pansy moaned into Ron’s mouth and let her arms wrap around both of the siblings’ waists. She gently turned them and they moved towards the bed. 

 

When they reached the side of the mattress, Pansy stood caressing them both, kissing each in turn until her mouth lingered on Ginny’s. She kissed Ginny slow and open-mouthed, savoring her tongue, letting her hands drift down Ginny’s body, and then Ron’s. “You both feel so good,” Pansy sighed into Ginny’s mouth as she touched both of their sexes at the same time – Ron’s arousal, so firm and glorious in her hand, and Ginny’s pink, wet opening, so alive and sensitive in the other.  

  
Ginny rocked into Pansy’s hand and reached to embrace her.  She ran her hands up and down Pansy’s slender figure and eventually rested her hands on Pansy’s shoulders and pushed her body into her fully, feeling their soft breasts press together and kissing her more urgently.   

Ginny then pushed Pansy onto the bed and joined her a split second later, moving to sit up close to Pansy’s face and then swinging her leg over Pansy’s shoulders to straddle her in a sixty-nine.

 

Ron groaned as Pansy’s hand slipped away from his needy cock, but he watched eagerly as Pansy and Ginny kissed and touched each other. He caught his sister’s naughty glance before she lowered her face into Pansy’s smooth pussy and then he reached over and pulled the girls closer to the edge of the bed, positioning the head of his cock on the inside of Pansy’s thigh. 

 

Pansy let her legs fall open, and reached for a pillow and tucked it under her neck as she began to lick and tease Ginny’s sweet, tender pinkness with her tongue and her fingers. She wrapped her arms around Ginny’s hips and cupped the redhead’s arse in her hands, caressing her smooth flesh as she licked and teased.

  
Ginny wiggled gently against Pansy’s caressing tongue, still on a high from having Ron’s mouth on her. As Ron moved closer to Pansy, to Ginny’s mouth, she looked up at him again, making her tongue wide and flat so he was sure to see her completely lick down Pansy’s sweet cunt.  When she reached the tip of Ron’s cock she didn’t stop and let her tongue glide up the top of his shaft and she moaned so loud with the pleasure from finally putting her mouth on her brother’s glorious cock.  She kissed her way back down and looked at him with naughty little eyes… _yes, I finally did…and it felt so good_ …they said, as she guided his cock into Pansy, watching it disappear. 

The sight and feel of Ginny’s tongue moving over his shaft shot waves of fire through Ron’s body, for he too had wanted to feel his sister’s mouth bathing his cock for ages.  He leaned into her tight little hand and with a hiss of relief pushed deeply into Pansy.  He rested one hand on Pansy’s thigh and the other on the crown of his sister’s head, gathering her hair up into his fist, out of the way, so he could watch his cock move in and out of Pansy while Ginny’s sweet tongue had its way with both of them. 

Pansy sighed in pleasure, delighting in the feel of Ron’s hot, firm cock plunging deep into her slick, tight channel... and Pansy could _feel_ her own lusty urgency, how tightly she was gripping Ron in her excitement.  She moaned as his cock slid in and out of her – he was taking her slow and deep; and she was certain he waswatching Ginny’s tongue on her clit too.  

Ginny licked and sucked on the hard, taut bud of Pansy’s engorged clitoris, but took her mouth away every now and again, and Pansy realized _Oh Gods, she’s licking her brother’s cock as he fucks me!_  

Pansy turned her attention to Ginny’s pussy, pink and open, and slid two fingers into the younger witch’s entrance and sucked on her clit. Pansy was awash in the sensations, and she felt her body tense up and as she swept her tongue over Ginny’s pussy lips and suddenly came around Ron’s cock.  

  
“Fuck! Ron!” she exclaimed, tensing, thrashing and bucking against the both of them, her climax claiming her senses. Pansy recovered quickly and giggled into Ginny’s pussy, beginning to lick her more forcefully and pistoning her fingers in and out of the redhead’s slick, tight channel.

  
Ron fucked Pansy harder, all the while watching his sister’s tongue caressing Pansy’s folds and clit with abandon. As he pumped his cock in and out of Pansy’s tight pussy, he anticipated his sister’s tongue slipping over his cock on each outstroke.  Sometimes it was her tongue and sometimes her playful fingers, but she couldn’t leave him alone.   

Ginny heard and felt Pansy cum and she continued to lave her tongue around Pansy’s quivering pussy, sneaking her tongue across Ron’s cock each time she had the opportunity.  Pansy’s fingers and mouth were pushing her over the edge fast and without much warning she felt the first wave of release wash over her body.  She raised her head for a moment to lock eyes with Ron as her orgasm overtook her, letting him see the tension and pleasure… _don’t you want to put this look on my face with your cock?_   

Pansy licked and finger fucked Ginny through her climax, collecting the redhead’s sweet fluids on her tongue, lapping up her release eagerly as she came. Ron was still pumping his rigid cock into Pansy’s quivering pussy and it made her moan as she brought Ginny down from her climax.  Ron saw his sister’s look of desire for _him_ as she came and decided to give her mouth what it had been asking for.  He pulled out of Pansy and guided Ginny by the hair, pulling her head forwards to feed her his swollen, slick cock.   

He couldn’t believe the hunger with which she sucked him deep and hard down her greedy throat.  The sight of his sister’s sweet little mouth stuffed full of his cock was nearly more than he could handle.  After giving her only a few hard, deep thrusts he came in her throat, throwing his head back and roaring, “Ginny!”  

Ginny eagerly swallowed her brother’s hot release, her body still quaking from the orgasm that Pansy had just given her, and gently slid his cock from the back of her throat and into her hand while she licked him up and down, collecting every last drop.  She then smiled up at him with a wicked, satisfied grin on her face and rolled off of Pansy. She stretched her arms out and pulled Ron into bed in between her and Pansy. 

  
Ron was breathing heavily, still recovering.  He wiped his sweaty brow, contemplating what he’d just done and how utterly wonderful it felt.  He looked at Ginny; she was glowing from head to toe and regarding him with a fiery longing in her eye.  Ron reached down and grasped her hand while he rolled over to look at Pansy.  “Why didn’t you tell me how incredible my little sister is?”   

 

 “I should have thought that were obvious,” she replied, chuckling and smirking. “You already knew she was, but you didn’t get a taste of your own, until now.” Pansy settled in next to Ron and draped her body halfway on top of his, letting her thigh and her arm rest on his body.  She caressed Ron and ran her hands over to Ginny, smiling at the both of them. “Can’t wait... to watch you shag her, Ron,” Pansy whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe for emphasis.

 

 “Pansy!  Bloody hell –“  

  
Ginny exchanged a quick glance with Pansy, and before Ron could protest further she rolled over onto him, straddled his hips and kissed him long, deep and well.  She felt the tension leave his body and she moved her lips over to his ear, “Ron… please… I love you… and I want to show you how much…” 

  
Ron slid his hands up and down Ginny’s back, caressing her tenderly.  “Ginny,” he whispered, “I love you too…you know I’d do anything to make you happy…” Ron looked up at her, and he saw many things in her expression...lust, and maybe a little shame too, the same as he felt.  There was a longing in Ginny’s eyes, a _hunger_ , and Ron wondered how long she had been living with it, let alone how she bore it, and he knew he couldn’t deny her any longer. 

 

Pansy settled back on the bed comfortably so she could watch their moment, poised as they were on the brink of something so forbidden and sensual. Ron was finally living out the illicit fantasy that had begun with “innocent” trips to the bathroom while Ginny was in the shower.  All those moments, those glances, idle caresses, and outright stares between siblings, coming together right now. Pansy let her hands find her pussy and she prepared to have the wank of her life as she watched brother and sister fuck for the first time.

 

Ron moved his hands to cup Ginny’s face and pulled her down into a warm, sensual kiss.  She tasted so sweet and his body flooded with the desire to please her, protect her and love her.  He heard her whimper as he caressed her tongue with his and he was overcome with the need to feel himself deep inside her.

Ginny craved him just as desperately.  She gently pulled away from his kiss and sat upright to position her entrance right above Ron's shaft.  She sank down onto him slowly, taking her brother inside of her, inch-by-inch, reveling in the feel of having him stretch and fill her.  

Ron hissed in pleasure or guilt, maybe both, and reached up to take hold of her hips, lending his brotherly guidance even at a time like this. Ginny moaned Ron's name as she reached the bottom and she stopped, looking down into Ron's face, a mask of ecstasy and subtle shame. 

Ginny leaned forwards and kissed him softly.  "I love you, Ron," she said as she began to move, pulling herself up the length of Ron's shaft, and back down again. As she watched, Ron's face softened and he seemed to let the last of his reservations melt away.

"I love you too, Ginny," Ron moaned, and thrust up to meet her. Ginny gasped to feel Ron inside her like that, her brother made her feel so full and so perfect, and she wondered why in Merlin's name they waited so bloody long to do this...

From her vantage point beside them, Pansy watched Ron and his sister make love...it was beautiful…and forbidden, and wicked, and a lot of things, but mostly, it was bloody hot, and it was turning Pansy on more than anything she'd ever seen. "Which of you will cum first, I wonder?" Pansy asked, hoping to stir up a bit of sibling rivalry, even now.

In unison, Ron and Ginny pointed at one another.

"He will."

****  
"She will."

Pansy laughed, and leaned back further, letting the two of them concentrate on each other, and Ron and Ginny were doing precisely that. Pansy could feel the heat of their forbidden lust, that passion and trust washing over the both of them.  

Pansy teased her clit with one hand, and slid two fingers on the other hand deep inside herself, idly caressing her quivering and very wet pussy as she watched Ginny and Ron move. He was so gentle with her, so loving and caring, and it made Pansy ache, witnessing  how beautiful they looked... when Ginny took her brother inside herself and the two of them kissed, Pansy bit her lip as she came, her own body feeling the heat from brother and sister making love, right here next to her.  

  
Ginny pitched back, running her hands all over Ron’s skin, feeling the heat radiating from them both.  She then rested her palms on his shoulders curling her fingers around, gripping his skin.  Her brother’s cock was so deep and hard inside her – sinfully perfect. Ginny’s eyes blazed with their shared passion, the culmination of years of unrequited lust between them.  “Ron…” Ginny moaned loudly as he shifted his hips slightly and struck her just so.  “Ron I –“ 

 

“—Love you too.”  Ron exhaled, seeing the bliss in her eyes, as he thrust up into her deep and slow, lifting her off the bed.  He then pulled Ginny’s body down on top of him fully and pressed his forehead against hers.  Their ginger hair mixed together like flames from a wildfire.  “You’re so beautiful, Gin,” he whispered against her lips, “so warm and tight...” as he thrust up hard, making her gasp, “I need you…so much…”

 

“Ron! Ooooh…” Ginny wailed again, feeling him reach the depths of her.  “You’re so hard, so hot... you feel so _good_ inside me.”  She could feel the yearning building inside her and bade him, “…please…Ron…more.”

 

Hearing them moan each other’s names and whisper endearments was more than Pansy could bear, and she shuddered as she again worked to bring herself off. With two fingers squelching in and out of her wet entrance, Pansy rubbed her clit, slowly and then building, the same way the heat in the room was building and growing. _Gods_ they were fucking _glorious_ and Pansy bit her lip because she didn’t want her moans of release to distract the purely wicked and wonderful sight she was witnessing as she played with herself. Pansy had already cum once and was well on her way to a second orgasm when she heard Ginny beg for _more_ and that drove Pansy over the edge, her vision blurring from the heat and the passion. 

 

Ron groaned and gripped the hair at the nape of his baby sister’s neck, and pulled her head back so he could lave his tongue around her throat.  He saw the euphoria on her face and he knew for sure he loved her _that_ much, that he’d do anything for her, even fuck her good and hard because she wanted him to.

 

Ginny shivered and hissed as Ron grasped her tightly.  _Gods, I love him, and I trust him completely._   She tightened her thighs around Ron’s hips, pulled her head from his clenching fist and sat fully upright, steadying her hands on his thighs.  She took over the rhythm, pulling herself up and down her brother’s shaft fast and hard.

 

Pansy stilled her hands, resting her slick fingers against her folds and she panted, recovering from the powerful climax that had just assaulted her senses and left her breathless and tense. She took in their bodies, taut and slick with sheens of sweat, radiating that warm, beautiful glow that sex gave to their skin. She looked at their fair, freckled skin, pressed together so tight you nearly couldn’t tell where Ginny ended and Ron began, and Pansy marveled at how close and how beautiful they were. 

 

Ron wrapped his hands around Ginny’s hips, his thumbs digging into her flesh.  He matched her fury by thrusting up into her with the force she asked for.  His eyes roamed her body and everything about her was gorgeous; her tight little body, her wild scarlet hair against her pale skin, the flush in her cheeks.  “Oh, fuck – Gin,” he groaned.

 

Ginny moved her hands off of Ron to run them through her hair, down her neck, over her breasts, her stomach and she smiled with rapture down at her brother, letting him know how elated and free she felt with him as her lover.  “Oh Ron, it’s so good… _finally_ feeling you deep inside me.”

 

Ron thrust up into Ginny harder, letting her feel him swell with need.  Then his eyes locked with hers, they were both so close and unspoken words reissued the challenge, each daring the other to cum first.

 

Pansy grinned when she saw their eyes meet and she knew they were competing, like they always had, and this time it was to see who came first, just like Pansy had asked in the beginning. 

  
Ron moved one hand from Ginny’s hip to her center.  His fingers slid between her folds and he parted them wide, seeing how pink and swollen she was, “Oh Gods, Gin – “he gasped nearly cumming from the sight of her sex.  _No_ , he restrained himself, _I’ll win_ , _she cums first_.  Ron then moved his index finger to tease her clit.  He refocused into her eyes, narrowing them slightly, _come on, sis…_

  
“Oh!  Right THERE!”  Ginny shouted, forgetting their challenge, as Ron’s fingers glided over her clitoris.  She leaned forward a bit and anchored herself to him by gripping the flesh around his ribs.  “Fuck Ron, harder!” she pleaded as she slammed down roughly on him, feeling the force between them tugging strongly.  In that instant, she gave into it and was wracked with waves of powerful release.  Ginny gripped her brother tightly as she screamed his name and came around his cock HARD, her body convulsing above his with each wave of her orgasm. 

 

Watching his sister cum, and feeling her grip him like that sent Ron over the edge.  “Oh Ginny!  Fuck!  Yes!” he yelled, feeling her tight walls milking the release from his cock in heavy, throbbing spurts.  “…So wicked…so good,” he roared, thrusting up into her.

 

Ginny began to catch her breath as she tossed her head back, sending her unruly mane spilling down her back and over her shoulders.  She was a fiery vision of passion radiating crimson -- her hair, her cheeks and her swollen lips.  She grinned down at Ron, watching the tension in his face yield to satiation, while still rocking with him and taking the last of his thrusts.

 

Ron reached for Ginny’s face, cupping it in his large hands as he recovered.  He looked at her with awe and lust, “My sweet baby sister…” he whispered as he began running his thumbs over her scarlet lips.  “…So wicked, so beautiful, so perfect.”  _As perfect as Pansy,_ he admitted to himself with some guilt. He pulled her to him and tenderly kissed her mouth.  Ron moved his hands under her arms to caress the length of her back and exhaled deeply, feeling the weight of her body sink onto his.  “I love you Ginny, so very much.”

 

Ginny kissed Ron back and let her fingers glide through his sweaty ginger hair.  A tear escaped her eye, proof of her love, of her emotional release.  _Finally…gods, that was so bloody wonderful._ “Ron, I love you, too…and I really didn’t know _how much_ until just now.”   She pressed her body tightly into his, feeling her body rise and fall with his breath.  “I trust you more than anyone, Ron…I feel so safe, so _myself_ with you.”  

 

Pansy sat up and touched Ginny’s cheek, turning her head to kiss her softly, and tasting the familiar tang of Ron in her mouth. Pansy looked at Ginny and nodded to her, “Now you know how he makes me feel.” 

 

Pansy lay down beside them, caressing them both as Ron’s chest rose and fell, carrying Ginny’s body with it. “Bloody fucking _hell_ , that was _hot_ , you two,” Pansy giggled as her fingers drifted down between her thighs once more.

 

Ginny smiled at Pansy and let her face rest against Ron’s chest as she clung to him, feeling their hearts pound against each other.  Then Ginny reached for Pansy’s hand and said, “I’m glad it’s you…you I’m going to have for a sister.”  Ginny raised her head and placed a feather light kiss on Ron’s lips and continued, “Because I love him more than anyone and I know you’re going to take good care of him.”  

 

Ginny sighed and moaned a little, then sat upright and eased off Ron, lying on the far side of Pansy.  Ginny moved her other hand down to where Pansy was caressing herself and she kissed Pansy slowly, nudging her hand out of the way so she could take over.  

 

Pansy sighed at the feel of Ginny’s fingers slipping into her wet pussy, and then she reached over and found Ron’s semi-erect cock, still firm after two climaxes, and traced her finger around the swollen head before she took him in her fist tightly and began to stroke his cock.

 

Ron propped himself up on his elbows to watch Pansy’s fingers dancing around his rapidly swelling shaft and then he reached to pull her away from Ginny and onto his lap.

 

Ginny moaned in frustration as Ron took Pansy from her.  _You’re not getting away with that...she’s mine too._   Ginny licked her lips, savoring Pansy’s taste and then sat up to face Pansy and began to kiss her again.  She rested one hand on Ron’s chest and used the fingernails on the other to make playful patterns over Pansy’s breasts. 

 

Pansy shifted forwards and without any teasing, settled her hips over Ron’s, aligned the tip of his cock with her entrance, and slid down the length of his shaft. She sighed deeply and began a steady, determined rhythm. 

 

Pansy put one hand on Ron, anchoring herself as she rocked back and forth on his shaft, and the other on Ginny’s waist as the redhead continued to kiss her deeply, their tongues lashing into one another’s mouth.

 

Ron grasped Pansy’s hips and felt her urgency as he pulled her up and down his ridged cock.   “Ooohh Pansy…” he groaned, looking up into her impassioned face -- he suddenly couldn’t get enough of her.  

 

Ginny kissed Pansy feverishly while rocking her hips in rhythm with their thrusts.  She kept one hand on her breasts and let the other glide down Pansy’s body to feel where she and Ron were joined.  She couldn’t resist touching her brother as he fucked his bride to be.  

 

Pansy began to roll her hips urgently, letting Ron’s shaft glide in and out of her eager, wet cunt faster now, as Ginny’s fingers found the mark on her clit. Pansy groaned as she came around Ron’s rigid cock, thrashing through her climax.

Watching Pansy’s release made Ron suddenly cum hard and fast, so that his orgasm matched hers.  He thrust up into her forcefully, hitting the end of her as he filled her with his seed.

Ginny kissed Pansy as her orgasm waned, moaning into her mouth while her brother came.  She pulled away from Pansy briefly to watch Ron’s face.  _Fuck, he looks so powerful, so intense._   And then she couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him, capturing the last of his cries of pleasure with her own mouth.

 

When Ginny had moved away from Ron, Pansy leaned down and gave him a tender kiss and smiled at him sweetly. “Thank you, Ron. That was lovely.” She kissed him again and rolled off, lying to the side of the redheads, sighing contentedly.

 

Ron was tickled, that Pansy had thanked him in such a manor, “’Twas a pleasure, m’lady,” he said reaching over to kiss her hand.  Ron then lay on his back with the girls to his side and began to marvel at the possibility that he was indeed the luckiest wizard alive.

  
Ginny rolled over on top of Pansy and said with a girly grin, “Good, you’re mine again.”  She ran her fingers through the sweaty hair over Pansy’s ears and settled her hips between Pansy’s legs, feeling Ron’s cum smearing on her leg.  She kissed around Pansy’s face and then down to her neck.  Pansy stretched and writhed luxuriously under Ginny, smiling up the redhead settling over her body.  Pansy brought her hands up to caress Ginny’s back and rubbed her thigh against Ginny’s body, and she started to moan in spite of herself. 

  
Ginny skated her tongue across Pansy’s collarbone and then down between her breasts.  She hovered over Pansy’s left breast and glanced into her eyes, teasing, before she lowered her head and drew the rosy orb into her mouth.   She flicked her tongue over the tip of her nipple and her other hand played back and forth between the curve in Pansy’s waist and the swell of her hips.  

 

Pansy brought her hands up to Ginny’s neck and then up into her beautiful coppery locks. “I’ve always loved your hair, Ginny,” Pansy said conversationally, “it’s so lovely.” Pansy let her head sink back and she closed her eyes. “I’m so lucky,” she said aloud as she idly caressed Ginny. “You’re beautiful, the both of you, I’m so glad we’re here, enjoying one another,” she finished, and it was the truth – Ron and Ginny were gorgeous and it was so wicked to have them both.  She never wanted it to end.

  
Ginny shivered, feeling Pansy’s finger playing in her hair, _there’s nothing like another witch’s loving touch._   Ginny took her time, moving her tongue down’s Pansy’s warm, slender body, “mmmm…” she sighed savoring her skin and her soft lines.  Ginny let her hair drag in her head’s wake until her hands were cradling Pansy’s hips and her tongue was just at the crease of Pansy’s smooth mound. 

Pansy moaned and arched into Ginny’s touch, carding her fingers through Ginny’s soft locks and spreading the redhead’s hair out over her thigh and hip. “Your hair feels lovely,” Pansy said, looking down at Ginny and wondering if she was going to tease or make her cum, and that was the thrill – Pansy couldn’t tell from looking into those mischievous brown eyes what Ginny was planning to do. 

Ginny let her tongue slip between the top of Pansy’s folds, tasting a hint of Pansy’s fluids and her brother’s cum, gripping Pansy’s thighs tightly as she did.  She could hear Ron groaning, so she decided to play up the show.  She flipped her hair so it spilled over Pansy’s far thigh and Ron could see her fully.  Ginny peeked up at him, her gaze dancing with mischief.  She pulled her head back slightly and extended her tongue fully, making a show of teasing Ron’s eyes as much as she was teasing Pansy’s pussy.  

Ron was overcome with desire for Ginny again watching her play the wicked tease.  He moved behind her, slid his hands under the front of her hips and pulled them high in the air.  Ron heard Ginny moan as he did and without warning, he buried his cock deep inside her. 

Pansy felt Ginny’s body thrust forwards with the vigor of Ron’s penetration, and she took hold of Ginny’s hair, pulling her head against her folds in the same guiding way Ron would take Pansy’s hair when she sucked his cock. “Right... fucking... _there_ , Ginny... fuck yes...”  

Pansy grinned down at Ginny as the younger witch lapped and teased at her clit, and then back up at Ron, letting him see her pleasure and the look on her face as Ginny’s tongue found its mark. Pansy held Ginny’s hair tight with one hand and stroked it with the other, letting her fiery locks cascade over her thigh. Pansy hissed in pleasure as she felt Ginny’s tongue moving involuntarily from the momentum of Ron’s thrusts carried down her body – it was like Ron was fucking Pansy with Ginny’s tongue, and it was so wicked. 

Ron drove into his sister with escalating intensity.  He looked over Ginny into Pansy’s eyes, watching the tension build on her face, and exchanging a look of lust as they both felt the pleasure of Ginny.  Ron kept his eyes on Pansy, wanting to see her beautiful face as she came from Ginny’s loving tongue. 

Pansy moaned Ginny’s name loud and throaty, letting the witch know how good her tongue felt on her clit. “He’s getting you good and deep, isn’t he, Ginny?” Pansy asked as she rolled her hips in time with the movement of Ron’s thrusts.  

Pansy reveled in the feel of them both. “Yes, he is... your brother’s cock is fucking amazing, wouldn’t you... agree... Ginny... _oooh fuck right there_...”  Pansy panted and she felt her climax overtaking her, as her pussy spasmed with pleasure. She groaned Ginny’s name and rocked her hips into the redhead’s face, bucking and moaning as her orgasm spread outwards from her sex and shot like lightning through her limbs.  

Pansy collapsed back onto the mattress, sated, and stroked Ginny’s hair. “ _Fuck_ , Ron, your sister loves to lick my pussy,” she said as she smiled down at Ginny. “How’s her cunt, Ron? Tight and hot?” Pansy asked conversationally as she continued to stroke Ginny’s hair. “I’ve had my fingers up her a few times, I imagine she feels wonderful.” 

  
Ginny moaned and she turned her head to the side, letting it rock against the bed from Ron’s powerful thrusts.  She wove her fingers around the sheets, clutching them intermittently whenever Ron struck her so deep that little shocks of pleasure shot up her spine.

 

Ron dug his fingers into Ginny’s hips as he watched Pansy.  He wanted to reach out; kiss her deep and hard, but slid the palm of his hand up Ginny’s back, putting a restraining pressure on the back of her neck instead. He too was spurred on by Pansy’s words and nodded to her as he groaned, “Ginny…you feel so fucking good… who knew my sweet baby sister's pussy was this amazing...”  

  

“You two look so wicked together like this,” Pansy said as she put her back against the headboard and sat facing the two of them. She bent her knees and spread her legs wide, running her hands all over her body.  She knew her pussy was tender, but she didn’t care, and she let her hands drift to her center in spite of the lingering soreness. She watched Ginny’s face as Ron fucked her, her expression a sexy, open-mouthed mask of ecstasy and the forbidden.  Pansy started to wank once again as her fiancée made love to his sister.  

Ginny noticed an ache deep within, building, threatening to overtake her.  She tossed her head to the other side, sending her hair cascading across Pansy’s thigh.  Then Ron’s cock struck her good and hard again which forced a series of spiraling waves crashing through her body.  “RON…Ohhh….RON…” she wailed as orgasm overtook her, reaching out and digging her hand into Pansy’s thigh, letting her feel the intensity of what Ron’s cock was doing to her.      

  
Ron pounded Ginny HARD and saw Pansy’s face, a mix of pleasure and pain as Ginny gripped her skin and he could take no more.  He pulled Ginny back on his cock, cuming deep inside her.  

 Pansy’s orgasm hit her with full force as Ron came inside his sister.  He looked so good, taking her like that, making her cum, like Pansy knew no other wizard ever could.  

  
Ginny laid still, just breathing and feeling pleasure propelling itself through her body.  She slid her hand off of Pansy’s thigh, leaving a white imprint and half-moon dents where her fingernails had been.  She pushed herself up on her forearms and stretched her head forward to kiss Pansy.  “Sorry…he made me do it…”she moaned into the Slytherin’s mouth.

  
Ron watched his cock slide in and out of Ginny’s swollen, pink folds.  “Oh Ginny…my beautiful little sister…” he said almost in awe, watching their bodies joined together and feeling how tightly she gripped him, even now as slick and sated as she was.  

Pansy sat up, smiled and continued to take in the sight of them together – Ron looked so glorious mounting Ginny from behind, and she leaned forwards to kiss the other witch as Ron rocked back and forth, bringing them down.  

“He looks so good Ginny... your brother is gorgeous.” Pansy cupped Ginny’s cheeks and tilted her head so she could look behind her shoulder and see Ron back there, moving steadily.  

“And you, Ginny, you’re so beautiful. He makes you glow.” Pansy sat up further and ran her hands over the two of them, caressing each in turn, and kissing Ron as she watched his cock gliding in and out of his sister’s tight, pink opening.  

Pansy put her hands on Ron’s hips and gave him a few nudges, kissing him again as she pushed Ron into Ginny. Pansy smirked at Ron; she couldn’t resist the temptation, and she bent down to where Ron was sliding into Ginny and swirled her tongue around Ginny’s entrance, collecting their fluids, and sat up and shared them with Ron, kissing him deeply. 

“You’re so lucky, Pansy…he’s yours to fuck for the rest of your life,” Ginny said, sliding her arms in front of her, tossing her head back and arching fully, stretching as completely as she could without disturbing Ron.  He felt just perfect, slowly sliding in and out of her now, and she was content let him love her like that until the break of dawn. 

  
Ron moved his hands from Ginny’s hips and into Pansy’s hair, as she licked his cock while it slid from Ginny’s tight opening.  “My wicked little bride…” he sighed.  He gave Ginny a few more strokes, and then pulled out fully, resting back on his haunches while Pansy gently kept gently licking Ginny’s sweetness off his cock.  

  
Pansy took Ron fully into her mouth, moaning around his cock as she tasted brother and sister mixed together. She turned to Ron as he sat on his haunches, and pushed him onto his back, returning her tongue to his shaft.

Pansy reached up and tugged at Ginny in invitation to join her in cleaning Ron up. Together they licked and worshipped Ron’s cock until it was slick and shiny with their saliva. When they had finished, Pansy settled against Ron’s side and Ginny on the other. Pansy’s pussy was tingling and throbbing, sensitive from all the wanking and shagging, and she knew she was going to have that soreness that only a Weasley could give her. 

Ron reached over Pansy and took Ginny’s hand while he nuzzled into Pansy’s neck whispering terms of endearment.  Ginny threw her leg over Pansy’s and let her fingers play through the dark hair spilling over her shoulders.  She and Ron exchanged satisfied knowing glances; things between them would never be the same – their love for each other had found new heights. 

“So good,” she murmured against Ron’s neck, “love you so much, Ron.” Pansy caressed him idly as she talked. “You too, Ginny, that was wicked fun. You’re welcome to join us any time... but don’t take that to mean you shouldn’t get a boyfriend.” Pansy laughed, snuggling further into Ron’s side.  

  
Ginny smiled, “Oh, right, one of _those_ …Merlin, Pansy, he’ll have some big shoes to fill.”  Ginny extended her leg to run her toe up and down Ron’s leg and then closed her eyes, listening to the two of them breathe. 

 

Ron squeezed his sister’s hand, “Whoever he is, Gin, he’d better treat you like royalty or he’ll have my boot in his arse.”  He then reached down and flung the bed spread over their relaxed, tingling bodies. His lips left a trail of sweet kisses on Pansy’s neck and then he held them both close.  As he drifted off to sleep he vowed, _anything, I’ll do absolutely anything to keep these two safe and happy for the rest of my life._


End file.
